I Knew Them
by SkyGem
Summary: There were five Vongola sons, once upon a time. One-shot. Prompt from Bleach-ed-Na-tsu. No pairings.


SkyGem: Well, this is kinda my own, I guess you could say? It's inspired by my one and onle Bleach-ed-Na-tsu but I'm sure that it's not at all what she wanted when she gave me the prompt XD. Also, no, I'm not taking prompts from anyone else. It's not that easy. Em would knwo that XD She usually has to give me like five to ten prompts before I settle on anything. Anyways, off to the story!

* * *

Peals of childish laughter rang through the halls of the Vongola mansion, and maids and butlers alike stepped out of the way with smitten expressions on their faces.

Toddling down the hallway was a child that looked to be maybe a year-and-a-half old, with soft brown locks adorning his head, and the cutest little bumblebee onesie ever.

Following after the child were the four sons of the household, hovering nearby and looking nervous, ready to catch him at the first sign of a stumble.

The toddler, however, seemed completely unawares, merely continuing on his way, giggling delightedly to himself and tugging at locks of his own hair.

He seemed to be rather enjoying himself.

But at one seemingly random point, he froze in his tracks, and his four caretakers did the same, holding their breaths in hopes that he wouldn't start crying.

Turning promptly around, the child eyed his four followers, all immediately stiffened up when his eyes landed on them.

He seemed to study them for a long moment before turning to the youngest, eleven-year-old Xanxus.

A brilliant smile on his face and his arms open as if asking to be picked up, the child stepped towards is chosen victim, and tipped forward.

Swooping in, Xanxus scooped up the child, who giggled delightedly and placed a big, sloppy kiss on Xanxus's lips.

The boy stared at the baby in his arms in shock, and a deathly silence descended upon the hallway as the others prepared to save the child from their brother's wrath.

Growling under his breath, Xanxus immediately handed the child off to the next youngest brother, Federico, who took him with a happy coo.

* * *

"Fefe-niiiiiiiii!" whined a high-pitched little voice, and Federico's head shot up to look at the three-year-old who was currently approaching.

"TUNA!" exclaimed the pampered second-youngest, running forth and scooping up his favourite baby into his arms.

It had been months since he'd last seen the child, who had, in that time, grown slightly pudgier and about a million times more cuddly.

"Oh my goodness, just look at how much you've grown!" he cooed, blowing a raspberry in Tsuna's tummy, which caused the child to squeal in laughter and try to squirm away.

As he moved away though, Federico felt a jolt of fear to his heart as he noticed a scrape on his little tuna's belly.

"What happened here, bambino?" he asked, gently poking the area, and Tsuna squirmed away again, this time not very amused.

"T-Tsu-kun fell," he sniffled, pulling his shirt down over his tummy in embarrassment to hide the evidence of his clumsiness.

A crushing relief washed over Federico that it wasn't anything more serious, and he kissed the top of the child's head.

"Why don't I teach you a trick, then?" he said, setting Tsuna down so that was was standing on Federico's feet.

The two explored the mansion that way for a little while, Federico holding Tsuna's hands and walking for the both of them, while little Tsuna giggled and forgot all about his earlier ebarrassment.

About half an hour into their adventure, they ran into Massimo as they were exploring the garden.

* * *

"I can't," said Tsuna.

"You _can_," insisted Massimo, still holding him.

"I _can't_," repeated the four-year-old, sounding extremely distressed.

"But you are," replied Massimo, jogging beside him to keep up.

Seeing that his big brother was no longer holding onto the back of the bike, Tsuna let out a piercing shriek of, "HIEEEE!" before swerving to the side, and promptly crashing into a tree.

Massimo, ever the prepared one, caught Tsuna just before he bashed his head against the trunk, and pulled him aside.

The child ended up on top of Massimo, who cushioned his fall, but also had all the wind knocked out of him.

"Hiiee! I'm sorry, Massimo-nii!" wailed Tsuna, distraught, hurriedly getting off to make sure his brother was okay.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," replied Massimo, waving him off and smiling. "As long as you're fine, bambino, everything is alright."

Tsuna kept looking worried, before suddenly seeming to remember something, and reaching into his pocket to take it out.

Grabbing Massimo's hand, Tsuna dropped something in it.

And Massimo had to resist the urge to laugh at the child's serious expression when he realized that Tsuna had just handed him a candy.

"Candy always makes things better," said the five-year-old with a serious expression.

Massimo was just about to lose the fight to his laugter when, thankfully, Enrico saved him.

"What is going on here?" asked the oldest brother.

* * *

"I will take it into co...com-commiseration," said the child, stumbling, before finally getting it out. On the inside, he was extremely proud that he had remembered such a big word, but on the outside, his expression was comically serious.

"Consideration," corrected Enrico, but nodded in agreement anyways. A lesser man would have burst out laughing long ago, but Enrico was the heir of the Vongola. He had stared down some of the most terrifying people in the world, so he'd be damned if he lost this negotiation with his baby cousin.

"That too," replied Tsuna, straightening out his colouring pages and looking down to choose another crayon to colour his picture.

They sat in companionable silence for a few more minutes as they each coloured in their own pitures (Enrico still didn't know how he'd let himself be talked into this), before the door to the room burst open, and there stood fifteen-year-old Xanxus.

"There you are, you brat!" he hissed, stomping in. "It's time for your bath!"

Making a noise of distress, Tsuna turned and hid under his table.

"I'm still commiserating!" he whined, causing Xanxus to stop in his tracks, confusion crossing his face.

"Considering," corrected Enrico one more, neither moving to help Xanxus, or Tsuna. He was a neutral party here.

And he tried to tell himself there as no need to feel guilty as Xanxus pulled the kid out from under the table, threw him over his shouler like a sack of potatoes, and carried him ot of the room.

All the while, Tsuna kept on wailing about how he wasn't done commiserating yet.

* * *

_Ten Years Later_

Xanxus blinked in barely veiled surprise at the shuddering shape that was in front of him, head buried in the owner's arms.

He hadn't expected anyone else to be at his brothers' grave today.

The person was wearing smart-casual wear, but didn't seem to pay any mind to the fact that he was currently sitting on the dusty ground of the Vongola's cemetary.

He seemed perhaps more pre-occupied with sobbing.

Once he'd had a moment to gather himself, Xanxus made his presence known, asking, "What the fuck are you doing here, baby boss?"

Immediately, Tsuna's head shot up, and he began viciously wiping the tears from his face.

"N-nothing," he said immediately, turning to look at Xanxus with an unreadable expression.

"Sure as fuck didn't look like nothing," replied Xanxus, raising an eyebrow. "Why cry for people you didn't even know?"

Tsuna sniffed, and his lips pulled into an attempt at a very watery smile.

"But I did know them," he replied quietly, and Xanxus felt his eyes widen marginally.

The brat had...remembered? After all these years?

"I was heartbroken," said Tsuna, wiping his nose on his shirt sleeve, "When they told me I couldn't come back any more. I sulked for months."

Xanxus smirked; he wasn't the least bit surprised at that part.

"B-but then," sniffed the child, "R-Reborn came to be my tutor. A-and he told me that t-they had all died. A-and I just...I miss them so much."

Xanxu's smirk fell away.

He'd had time to make his peace with his brothers' death.

He'd known about it for years now.

And it still hurt like a bitch, of course it did.

It felt like a large chunk of him was missing.

He hadn't really thought of how fresh it would be for the little brat.

"I miss them, Xanxan," he said.

And sitting there, crying like that and using his old nickname, it was suddenly much easier for Xanxus to see him as the baby he had been rather than the young man he was now.

And maybe that was what kept Xanxus from killing the little bastard on the spot for what he had just called him.

Instead, he just sat down beside the brat, and said, "Yeah."

* * *

SkyGem: The End. Hope you enjoyed! Yeah, I'm thinking this probably seems a bit rushed, but I really wanted to get this up asap, and I need to be asleep like an hour ago, tbh. So, sorry guys! I hope you still enjoyed it though? I'll probably come back and edit it and maybe add in a few bits and pieces tomorrow, so take a look at it again then, okay? I won't be updating this though, so you won't get a notification for it. Anyways, I'm off to sleep now! Nighty night! Love you all! See you tomorrow!


End file.
